A (Trzeci Raikage)
|Zdjęcie=Trzeci Raikage Anime.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=エー |Rōmaji=Ē |Inne nazwy= |Japoński=Naoki Tamanoi |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=0 |Urodziny=1 Sierpnia |Status=Nie żyje |Wzrost część 2=205 cm |Waga część 2=105,1 kg |Ranga część 2=Kage |Zajęcie=Raikage |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Ziemi |Przynależność=Kumogakure |Drużyna=Drużyna Ujarzmiająca Ośmioogoniastego |Partner=Blue B |Rodzina=Blue B~Bratanek, Killer B~Przybrany Syn |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=494 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=244 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra |Typ Mangi=Rozdział }} był Kumogakure. Przeszłość thumb|left|180px|Trzeci zraniony przez siebie. Rządy Trzeciego były okresowo przerywane przez ataki szału Ośmioogoniastego. Ze względu na to, że Kumogakure nie mogło sobie pozwolić na pozbycie się tak cennego potencjału wojennego, został zmuszony do szukania odpowiedniego jinchūriki w krótkich odstępach czasu, jako zwieńczenie każdego szału. Podczas jednego z tych ataków, Trzeci walczył sam z Ośmioogoniastym, pozwalając na ucieczkę towarzyszy. Rezultatem bitwy było zranienie się Raikage w klatkę piersiową przez siebie samego, gdy stracił przytomność upadając na własną rękę, co stało się jego życiową hańbą.Naruto rozdział 554, strona 16''Naruto'' rozdział 555, strony 15-16 Po tym wydarzeniu, jego osobistym obowiązkiem była walka z Ośmioogoniastym, gdy jinchūriki stracił kontrolę, gdzie nawet jego syn ostatecznie stał się częścią grupy, która wspierała go w trakcie tych wydarzeń. Decyduje się zapieczętować Ośmioogoniastego w Kohaku no Jōhei, doprowadzając do śmierci swojego bratanka, mając nadzieję, że komuś innemu uda się kontrolować bestię.Naruto rozdział 494, strona 3 Pomiędzy tymi atakami, Trzeci zajmował się wraz z Dodaiem poszukiwaniami partnera do tag-teamu jego syna, co było długotrwałą tradycją dla Raikage. Gdy praktyki miały pozornie ponownie skończyć się porażką, żalił się nad faktem, że nie byłoby to konieczne, gdyby A miał brata. Gdy zobaczył, że głowa manekina została wreszcie oderwana, popatrzył na B i swojego syna, ciesząc się, że nareszcie znaleźli odpowiedniego kandydata. Ostatecznie, gdy Killer B został jinchūriki, szały Ośmioogoniastego nareszcie się zakończyły.Naruto rozdział 541, strony 17-20 thumb|right|180px|Trzeci Raikage staje samemu przeciwko dziesięciu tysiącom shinobi. W pewnym momencie był również mentorem Daruiego, przekazując tylko mu sekrety techniki Czarnej Błyskawicy.Naruto rozdział 526, strona 8 W późniejszych latach, stawił czoła samemu dziesięciu tysiącom wrogim shinobi przez trzy dni i noce, by pozwolić swoim towarzyszom na bezpieczną ucieczkę.Naruto rozdział 553, strona 12 Ostatecznie z tego powodu umiera, a wraz z jego śmiercią, pozycja Raikage została przekazana synowi, A.Naruto rozdział 543, strona 12 Jednakże stał się sławny ze względu na nadzwyczajny poziom wytrzymałości i siły pośród wszystkich innych, do tego stopnia, że samo jego ciało było słynne jako .Naruto rozdział 554, strona 15 Osobowość Trzeci Raikage jest spokojną i pozornie wysokiego wzrostu osobą. Jest również człowiekiem honoru, gdyż oburzył się, gdy Mū powiedział Ōnokiemu, by wykorzystał przewagę w Zjednoczonych Siłach Shinobi po rozpadzie sojuszu. Jest również bardzo dumną i opiekuńczą osobą, która używa siebie jako tarczy lub wchodzi w "linię ognia", by ochronić towarzyszy. Jest to również widoczne, gdy otrzymał bliznę podczas walki z Ośmioogoniastym, gdyż nawet jego syn nie pytał go o szczegóły, z szacunku do dumy ojca. Podobnie jak inni Kage, był smutny, że musi walczyć z ludźmi z własnej wioski, ale jednocześnie wyraził sporo nadziei i wiary, że nowe pokolenie będzie w stanie ich przewyższyć i pokonać. Bardzo troszczył się o ludzi z wioski, gdyż uczynił swoim osobistym obowiązkiem ujarzmić Ośmioogoniastego za każdym razem, gdy wpadał w szał, jak również walczył z dziesięcioma tysiącami wrogów samodzielnie, by pozwolić towarzyszom na bezpieczną ucieczkę. Trzeci również bardzo podziwia ninja, którzy posiadają wielkie umiejętności, co widać, gdy gratulował Czwartemu Kazekage posiadania tak silnego syna.Naruto rozdział 547, strona 3 Wygląd thumb|left|Trzeci Raikage pokryty Pancerzem Uwolnienia Błyskawicy. Trzeci Raikage był wysokim, ciemnoskórym mężczyzną z muskularnym ciałem, przypominając kulturystę. Miał długie blond włosy i sporą brodę. Jego niezwykłe oczy były z zielonymi tęczówkami, ciemnymi twardówkami i bez źrenic. Jego górna warga była trochę ciemniej zabarwiona od dolnej, a poza tym miał pieprzyka nad prawą brwią. Miał wytatuowane kanji na prawym ramieniu i bliznę w kształcie pioruna, która przechodziła przez całą prawą stronę jego klatki piersiowej. Jego przednie zęby były również lekko wydłużone. Jego zwykły strój składał się z charakterystycznej dla Kumogakure kamizelki shinobi z jednym ramieniem przykrytym materiałem, bez żadnego innego ubrania pod tym, swój ochraniacz na czoło nosił jak bandannę, a poza tym miał grubą linę wokół talii. Przez pewien czas nosił również bandaże na przedramionach. Umiejętności thumb|right|Trzeci walczy samodzielnie z Ośmioogoniastym. Trzeci był bez wątpienia niesamowicie potężnym shinobi, rozpoznawalnym jako najsilniejszy Raikage w historii Kumogakure.Naruto rozdział 554, strona 1 Posiadał ogromne rezerwy czakry, będąc w stanie używać Kohaku no Jōhei do zapieczętowania Ośmioogoniastego za każdym razem, gdy bestia wpadała w szał za jego rządów. Był w stanie opóźnić całą armię składającą się z dziesięciu tysięcy shinobi przez dni i nocy przed utratą przytomności — coś co normalny shinobi mógłby osiągnąć tylko za pomocą wzmacniaczy. Powiedziano o nim również, że jest jedynym ninja, który mógłby walczyć samemu z ogoniastymi bestiami, co Ośmioogoniasty potwierdza mówiąc, że był niezwykle twardym i odpornym człowiekiem.Naruto rozdział 555, strona 2 Taijutsu thumb|left|Trzeci unikający Rasenshurikena. Trzeci posiadł zarówno wielką siłę, jak i prędkość. Zagrażając jednym uderzeniem, zmusił Dodaia do otoczenia Naruto Uzumakiego bariera ochronną. Bardziej imponujące jest to, że Trzeci mógł wybić kulę na wiele metrów dalej, przebijając się przez twardą skałę.Naruto rozdział 555, strony 4-5 Był wystarczająco szybki, by dwa razy uniknąć Uwolnienia Wiatru: Rasenshurikena pomimo niezwykłej szybkości techniki, choć przy pierwszym razie był oślepiony przez słońce, co dało mu mniej czasu na uniknięcie ataku.Naruto rozdział 554, strona 1 Był w stanie zabić mnóstwo ninja w jednej chwili używając techniki Piekielnego Przebicia.Naruto rozdział 554, strona 3 Naruto nawet zauważył, że jego prędkość jest równa tej od jego syna.Naruto rozdział 554, strona 2 Co bardziej imponujące, był znany z niezwykłego poziomu wytrzymałości tak bardzo, że jego ciało zyskało sławę jako ponieważ mogło przetrwać technikę każdego rodzaju. Jedyny atak, który był wystarczająco silny na zranienie go, był jego własny, który doprowadził do blizny na klatce piersiowej. Prawdziwym dowodem jego odporności było to, że przetrwał bezpośrednie uderzenie z Uwolnieniem Wiatru: Spiralnym Shurikenm, Naruto, choć był Trybie Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego, zadał niewielkie obrażenia, pomimo neutralizacji Trybu Czakry Uwolnienia Błyskawicy.Naruto rozdział 553, strona 3''Naruto'' rozdział 554, strony 6-8 Z tą cechą, był jedyną osobą za swoich czasów zdolną do przeniesienia za pomocą Techniki Niebiańskiego Transferu bez rozdarcia na strzępy ze względu na swoje ciało.Naruto rozdział 562, strony 6-7 Posiadał również ogromne rezerwy wytrzymałości i odporności, mogąc w stanie odeprzeć dziesięciu tysięcy shinobi przez trzy dni i noce przed ostateczną utratą przytomności i walczyć z Ośmioogoniastym do tego punktu, gdzie obaj padli z wyczerpania.Naruto rozdział 555, strona 2 Ninjutsu Transformacja żywiołu thumb|Piekielne Przebicie: Czteropalczaste Nukite będące techniką Raikage. Trzeci był bardzo potężnym użytkownikiem Uwolnienia Błyskawicy, znanym z umiejętności Czarnej Błyskawicy, którą przekazał Daruiemu. Podobnie jak syn był zdolny do używania Trybu Czakry Uwolnienia Błyskawicy. W stylu podobnym do Chidori mógł on skupić czakrę błyskawicy w palcach, zapewniając spore przebicie, silniejsze wraz ze zmniejszeniem ilości palców skupiających błyskawicę. Dodai stwierdził, że jego najsilniejsze ninjutsu nazywano . Z tą mocą mógł naraz przeciąć wszystkie ogony Ośmioogoniastego, a nawet przebić swoje własne ciało. Według Dodaia, tylko potężne, dalekosiężne ataki Uwolnienia Wiatru mogły go zranić,Naruto rozdział 553, strona 12 ale ze względu na olbrzymią wytrzymałość, wraz z pozorną nieśmiertelnością otrzymaną przez technikę Przywołanie: Wskrzeszenie Nieczystego Świata, żaden z nich nie mógł być efektywny przeciwko Raikage.Naruto rozdział 554, strona 9 Część II Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja thumb|left|Trzeci Raikage i inni wskrzeszeni Kage. W przygotowaniach do Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Trzeci Raikage został wskrzeszony przez Kabuto Yakushiego, by walczył wraz z innymi zmarłymi Kage przeciwko Zjednoczonym Siłom Shinobi. Gdy Mū, pomimo swojego kamuflażu został wykryty napotykając Czwartą Dywizję, Kabuto każe przywołać Tsuchikage trzech innych Kage, by zapewnili wsparcie. Wśród nich znajdował się otumaniony Trzeci Raikage, który pyta pozostałych o ich obecną lokację, przed pozornym rozpoznaniem Czwartego Kazekage. Podczas późniejszej kłótni pomiędzy Drugim Mizukage i Drugim Tsuchikage, Trzeci wyraża niezadowolenie, nie mogąc walczyć z żadnym z nich, ze względu na wpływy nędznej zdolności, która go wskrzesiła i teraz kontroluje. Ścigając wycofującą się w nocy dywizję, każdy z Kage narzeka nad możliwością walki z shinobi z rodzinnej wioski, lecz tylko Trzeci Raikage optymistycznie stwierdza, że od czasów ich śmierci, nowe pokolenie przewyższyło Kage. Mierząc się z olbrzymią falą piasku, która zostaje zatrzymana przez Czwartego Kazekage, poprawnie identyfikuje go z osobą, która może manipulować Złotym Pyłem, zdolnością, która go jeszcze raz uratowała, gdy chwyta go piaskowa dłoń Gaary. Komplementując Czwartemu, mówi mu, że jego syn jest wspaniałym shinobi, a później karci Mū, gdy ten doradza Ōnokiemu, by zapewnił dominację Iwagakure przez wzięcie przewagi w ostatecznym rozpadzie sojuszu. Gdy bitwa zostaje wznowiona, błaga by przeciwnicy go zatrzymali. Trzeci i pozostali usiłują otoczyć Gaarę, podczas bycia ochranianym przed Piaskowym Gradem, ale kończy na uwięzieniu przez piaskowe objęcie tego ostatniego. thumb|right|Mizukage i Raikage stawiają czoła shinobi z Czwartej Dywizji. Obserwując pieczętowanie Czwartego Kazekage, jego Tryb Czakry Uwolnienia Błyskawicy aktywuje się mimowolnie ze względu na zagrożenie i niszczy notkę pieczętującą, przez co mówi Drugiemu Mizukage, że ich ciała zostały zaprogramowane na automatyczną odpowiedź na ataki wroga. Uwolniona ze swoich więzów dwójka Kage szturmuje dywizję, przed rozpoczęciem ujawniania swoich umiejętności. Przedstawiając się jako użytkownika Uwolnienia Błyskawicy, Trzeci radzi wrogom, by wystawili swoich shinobi Uwolnienia Ziemi do obrony, podczas gdy ci z Uwolnieniem Wiatru mają go bezlitośnie atakować.Naruto rozdział 548, strona 18. Gdy liczni shinobi rzucają się na niego, Temari udaje się pociąć Trzeciego na kilka kawałków używając techniki Uwolnienia Wiatru: Lita Siatka, zanim Drużyna Pieczętująca wiąże go natychmiastowo. Jednakże, ich wysiłki okazują się nieskuteczne, gdyż Trzeci był w stanie się zregenerować zanim Drużyna Pieczętująca mogła podjąć działania. Gdy przeciwnicy opracowują nową strategię, Trzeci zauważa Dodaia wśród nich i woła na niego. Dodai wtedy informuje Temari, że potrzeba znacznie silniejszych użytkowników Uwolnienia Wiatru w celu przeciwstawienia się legendarnej wytrzymałości Raikage. Gdy przyczyna jego śmierci zostaje ujawniona, Kabuto wykorzystuje okazję, by wymazać osobowość Trzeciego, do kupienia większej ilości czasu, gdy klon Naruto Uzumakiego pojawia się na polu bitwy. thumb|left|Trzeci mierzy się z Naruto. Pomimo użycia słońca do zasłonięcia swojego ataku, kilka pierwszych prób Naruto dostania się do Raikage zawodzi, ze względu na zwiększony refleks i prędkość, które pozwoliły mu dwukrotnie uniknąć ataku. Jednakże, za trzecim razem nie udaje mu się uniknąć ataku i zostaje złapany w samo centrum sfery, ale obrażenia wywołane tym były minimalne, przez co Trzeci ponownie szybko się regeneruje, zanim mógł zostać związany. Biorąc przewagę nad oszołomioną opozycją podczas aktywowania swojej techniki Piekielnego Przebicia, zjednoczone siły szybko konstruują kilka dodatkowych osłon w odpowiedzi, choć atak przebija się ze sporą łatwością. thumb|right|Trzeci przełamuje się przez wzmocnioną obronę, by zmierzyć się z shinobi Czwartej Dywizji. Wychodząc z drugiej strony, tylko by zostać zaatakowanym przez shinobi, którzy uznali że atak z zaskoczenia będzie wystarczający, Trzeci zaczyna szybko pokonywać ich zanim dotarł do reszty dywizji. Niszcząc urwisko, gdzie Dodai i Naruto szukali schronienia, Raikage układa pieść w przygotowania do obcięcia głowy spadającymi Naruto za pomocą ciosu, ale dzięki interwencji Dodaia, uderza zamiast tego gumową kulę. Wierząc, że Naruto został otoczony kulą, która została wysłana na sporą odległość ze względu na jego uderzenie, Trzeci ściga ją. Jednakże, gdy ją dogania i przecina kulę na dwie części, zauważa że jest pusta, a co za tym idzie zmienił kierunek, by ścigać Naruto. thumb|left|Trzeci Raikage przebija siebie podczas walki z Naruto. Zmniejszając liczbę palców w swojej technice Piekielnego Przebicia do jednego, atak Trzeciego zostaje uniknięty przez Naruto używającego wzmocnionego refleksu i zdolności sensorycznych otrzymanych przez Tryb Mędrca idący w parze z Rasenganem, celując w lewą dłoń Raikage. Siła ciosu powoduje, że Trzeci przebija siebie swoim własnym atakiem, a jego ciało zaczyna się rozpadać, przez co Drużyna Pieczętująca natychmiast bierze się do działania i unieruchamia go. Później, wraz z uwolnieniem techniki Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata, źródło światła otacza zapieczętowane ciało Trzeciego Raikage, gdy technika zostaje rozproszona, a jego dusza powróciła do zaświatów. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Atakuje 180px|thumb|right|Wzywanie dusz zmarłych Kage. Podobnie jak innych Kage jego dusza została wezwana przez Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki do pomocy w walce z Kaguyą. Gry wideo Ciekawostki * Koncepcja Trzeciego Raikage posiadającego i została zaczerpnięta z anegdoty w książce Han Feizi, napisaną przez Han Feia, ilustrującą sprzeczność związaną z Paradoksem Nieodpartej Siły. Historia przebiega następująco: ::"Był sobie człowiek w Chu, który sprzedawał tarcze i halabardy. Wychwalając je mówił: "Moja tarcze są tak twarde, że nic nie może się przez nie przebić." Z kolei wychwalając halabardy mówił: "Moje halabardy są tak silne, że nie ma niczego przez co nie mogłyby się przebić." Pewna osoba zapytała: "Co jeśli ktoś dźgnie twoją tarczę za pomocą twojej halabardy?" Nie mógł odpowiedzieć." * W 554. rozdziale, gdy do Trzeciego odniesiono się jako "najwspanialszego Raikage", słowa używane w opisie Raikage (最豪) mogą znaczyć wszystko, zaczynając od 'najwspanialszego' do 'najsilniejszego' i 'męskiego' kończąc. * Gdy Trzeci Raikage mówi zjednoczonym żołnierzom o swoich umiejętnościach, mówi . W wersji tankōbon, to zostało poprawione na .Naruto 58. tom, strona 79 Cytaty * (Do innych Kage) „''Nie jest to tak tragiczne, jakby się wam to mogło wydawać. Mam wiarę, że dzieci ze wszystkich naszych wiosek dorosły wystarczająco, by nas przewyższyć.”''Naruto rozdział 546, strony 8-9 Źródła en:A (Third Raikage) Kategoria:Shinobi Chmury Kategoria:Kage